Melissa
Melissa (メリツサ, Meritsusa) is the first child and eldest daughter of Jimmy and Kayla. She's the niece of Videl, Alyson, Nathaniel, and Gohan. She's a Goten's younger cousin and older cousin of Pan, the older sister of Tommy, the goddaughter of Goku, Chi-Chi, Marcus and Amelia, maternal granddaughter of Richard and Stacey Johnson, Shaun and Danielle, the paternal granddaughter of Mr. Satan and Miguel, and great-great granddaughter of James and Mary, and great-great-great granddaughter of Katherine, and Michael, and descendant of Kaylah Spencer. She's become Trunks' wife, and the mother of Matthew in the end of Dragon Ball GT. She's also the grandmother of Goku Jr and Marie. |Race = Human|Gender = Female|RomName = Meritsusa|AniName = |MangaName = |AltName = Melissa Satan Missy Little Girl Spencer Girl Big Sister Daddy's little girl Mrs. Briefs|Date of birth = February 20, Age 768|Date of death = Before Age 889|Height = 3'9" (121 cm) "(child)"|Weight = 56 lbs (24 kg) "(child)"|Address = Jimmy's House (Formerly) WST 3338926 K.|Occupation = Martial Artist Housewife|FirstApp = Manga: "Videl's Emergency!!" Anime: "I am Saiyaman"|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Age 774 - Age 790)|FamConnect = King Furry (Adoptive Great-grandfather) James (Paternal Great-Grandfather) Mary (Paternal Great-Grandmother) Mary's parents (Maternal Great-Grandparents) Doris (Great maternal aunt) Maria (Great maternal aunt) Haylie (Great maternal aunt) Katherine (Great-great-great-great-great grandmother) Michael (Great-great-great-great-great grandfather) Kaylah (Ancestor) Jimmy (Father) Kayla (Mother) Tommy (Younger Brother) Shaun (Maternal Grandfather) Danielle (Maternal Grandmother) Zesmond (Maternal Uncle) Mr. Satan (Paternal Grandfather) Miguel (Paternal Grandmother) Gohan (Uncle) Videl (Aunt) Marcus (Great-Godfather) Amelia (Great-Godmother) Alyson (Cousin) Nathaniel (Cousin) Goku (Godfather) Chi-Chi (Godmother) Goten (Godcousin and surrogate older brother) Pan (Younger cousin) Trunks (Husband) Vegeta (Father-in-law) Bulma (Mother-in-law) Bulla (Sister-in-law) Matthew (Son) Marie (Descendant) Goku Jr. (Descendant) Piccolo (Mentor) Supreme Kai (Mentor) Kibito (Mentor)}} Appearance Melissa's appearance mostly like Kayla's and Videl's very childhood look in the Majin Buu Saga arc. Her face is very soft and kind that she's little bit short than Goten and Trunks as a young child. She's have her father's blue eyes and her mother's straight jet black hair and very pale skin complexion. She's have her jet black hair that reaching her back. She's shared the same hairstyle with her great maternal grandmother, Mary or great maternal aunt, Maria with shoulder-length strands and small white hair clips, but sometimes her small white hair clips were broken after during her fight with Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) before it's replaced them at the celebration of Kid Buu's party. She's wearing the casual clothes: green long-sleeved shirt, black shorts and black shoes is where she introduced her to Gohan and Goten with her aunt Videl arrived the flying training before the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament for 10 days before she meets her maternal grandparents and maternal uncle at the age six during in Majin Buu Saga, Fusion Saga and Kid Buu Saga. She's bears a striking resemblance to her mother and aunt Videl's facial features. She's wear the green shirt, long-sleeved black undershirt, black capris, and black-green boots in the Majin Buu Arc. This resemblance between her mother and Videl is pointed out numerous times by other characters throughout the series, as well as in a few video games. Towards the end of Dragon Ball Z, in her teen years 10 years later, she have the slim figure build of average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique, attractive appearance like her mother and she's did cut her hair in short, her hair is shoulder-length blunt cut style reaching her shoulders, yellow t-shirt, green tank top underneath with green leggings, and black boots. In Dragon Ball GT, as a ''adult, her hair grows back to its length, reaching her lower back, white short sleeves mini vest, dark emerald green tank top underneath that went past reach down her waist, black capris, black fingerless gloves and black boots. Personality Melissa is a little shy, quiet, meek, cheerful, gentle, kindhearted, native, innocent and sweet child like her mother, sometimes she can be a grumpy and is a little fearful to everyone to leaving from the house. She's inherited traits from her mother's sweet and gentle personality with tomboyish personality and her father's sensitive, kind, friendly, compassionate and caring with kind soul, sometimes she's also heritage traits from her aunt's tough and tomboyish personality. She's blushing in red because she's having a little crush on Trunks after meeting him at 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, she's thinking of him that he's tough, stronger, smarter and cute in person than herself. She's already surprisingly to flying and Saiyan Powers from her parents (her father's superhuman strength, superhuman speed and her mother's Saiyan Powers) to begging Videl going to Gohan's house, meeting Goku, Gohan, Goten and his family and friends in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. She's getting too scared of Super Buu for tries to kill her was getting her mother to be his bride. Biography Background Melissa was born in February 20th of Age 768, a year ago after the Cell Games and Goten was born after Cell died at the end hands of Gohan. After a year before the defeat Cell, Kayla says goodbye to Gohan and everyone on Lookout for peace on the Earth again. Kayla was told by Dende that she was pregnant with Jimmy's baby and telling Jimmy is she's pregnant, and shared their passionate kiss on the Lookout front of everyone shocked and discover she's pregnant at her young age like Kaylah was 20-years-old was giving birth a daughter: Katherine and died from the heart virus after her last battle with Super Buu at the age 26. Kayla thanks Gohan to help her to control her fears and confidence to defeat Cell and saving the world. Kayla goodbye to Future Trunks for everything to stop Cell. Kayla was going to visiting Mr. Satan, Jimmy and Videl in their new home: mansion, she's excited to becoming a mother of their newborn daughter about being born and then, she's giving up as famous heroic crime fighter legacy have chosen as a successor is passed to Videl to make her happy, and will seeing her again until seven years. One year later, Kayla at the 11-years-old, she was giving birth a healthy daughter and named her Melissa born in February 20th, Age 768 to surprise Jimmy is happy to be a great father, Videl is aunt, Mr. Satan is grandfather, Alyson is aunt, Nathaniel is uncle, Zesmond is uncle, Amelia is the godmother, Marcus is the godfather, and her parents, (Shaun and Danielle) is grandparents. Also, Goku and Chi-Chi are her godparents, Goten and Pan is her cousins, she's gonna be a big sister of her little brother, Tommy, and Gohan is uncle. Melissa has her father's blue eyes, and her mother's jet black hair with China blunt bang front and very pale skin color, but her same appearance just like her mother and aunt Videl. Moved to a large house: mansion next to her parents mansion with lake, woods, a large tree with a swing, apple trees and healing green grapes from her old mansion where she used to lived with her daughter, Melissa and future husband, Jimmy. Melissa was born Human with Saiyan Potential Hidden and Mystic Powers like her mother by Potential Unleashed Form, Super Saiyan Form and power up when she was little girl. Meeting with Kitibo and Supreme Kai in their home, talking with Jimmy about the arrival of Majin Buu, knowing her parents years, she's heard about the Spencer Clan Massacre in the Spencer World destroyed by Wizard Babidi, Dabura and Super Buu, and later residents and Spencer Family wiped out by Frieza. ''Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga Main articles: Great Saiyaman Saga, World Tournament Saga, Babidi Saga, Fusion Saga, and Kid Buu Saga Melissa with her parents in a mansion next to her mother's old home. As 6-years-old child, Melissa heard about the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament and training with her mother outside of the training field. Melissa begged her aunt Videl taking her with her going to Gohan's house during flying around in high-speed flight Aunt Videl got off the helicopter, followed by her niece. Melissa was a little nervous, almost never left her house, so she didn't know many people include her aunt's friends. She saw a guy, really tall, taller than her aunt, taller than her grandfather and knowing her parents. In conclusion, he was really tall... And handsome. She turned and saw a little boy, but no more little than her. He looked like the tall guy, but his hair was more rowdy and Trunks. - Hi -Gohan said, waving. - Uhm ... Hi... -She said a little nervous and reluctant- 'Hey, I'm sorry for this but my niece came ... - Niece? -he asked, looking someone that was hiding behind Videl. - Yes, she is my little niece, Melissa ...-Said Videl, moving and revealing her young niece and her older brother's daughter. - Hi! -Shouted cheerful as always the younger brother of the Saiyan- I'm Goten and meet Trunks! Gohan and Jimmy teaches Goten, Melissa and Videl to control energy and flying for gather at the tournament. She's meet Trunks for the first time until they're becoming friends with Goten in the Junior Division Tournament. Jimmy was telling Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin and others that he's father of his first daughter, Melissa and Kayla is the mother. Meanwhile, Goten, Melissa and Trunks wake up, and Goku tells them about Gohan, Kayla and Vegeta, which makes them cry but angry at Goku for not saving them. Melissa decided to running away from the Lookout down to Earth to find her mother was still alive around, because Super Buu is going to kill her on the Lookout like everyone include her her father and aunt Videl turned into the chocolate bars. Jimmy and Kayla married and have a son named Tommy and also becomes aunt of Pan. Kayla was happy to see her parents and brother watching over them from Heaven and Other World. At the World Martial Arts Tournament, the Z Fighters meet a ten-years-old boy called Uub. This boy is the reincarnation of Kid Buu, born from the wish Goku made before killing Kid Buu just like Kaylah did. Goku asks Majin Buu to change the numbers so Goku would be matched with Uub. Goku and Uub begin to fight and it is clear that Uub has great potential. As they fight, Goku mocks Uub several times to see his true potential, which works. Goku cuts the match short by suggesting he train Uub. Goku asks Uub if after he is trained they can have a rematch. Melissa has grown up as a sweet and tomboyish teenager like her mother and still fall in love with Trunks as close friends and later became his girlfriend. Power Due in her childhood, Melissa was very superhuman strength and great superhuman speed that she's heritage traits from both of her parents as she's quite powerful. Melissa was born Human with Saiyan Potential Hidden and Mystic Powers like her mother by Potential Unleashed Form, Super Saiyan Form and power up when she was little girl. Techniques and special abilities Video games appearance Melissa appears on the video games include: Transformations [[Unlock Potential|'Unlock Potential']]' '- [[Potential Unleashed|'Potential Unleashed']]' '-''' ' [[Super Saiyan|'Super Saiyan']] - Melissa have the ability to transform in this state at the young age like her mother did. Melissa gets angry and frustrated that Super Buu absorb Goten, Trunks and Piccolo, he's did ate her father and aunt as chocolate. Super Buu hurting Gohan and her mother Kayla. Voice actresses Japanese dub Battles 'Dragon Ball Z''' Melissa vs. Kayla (Anime only) Trivia * Melissa shared the hairstyle similar to her maternal aunt and grandmother, Maria and Mary. * Melissa's name means "sweet balm" or "honey" in Japanese name is (梅里沙 or メリツサ, Méi lì shā or Merissa). * Melissa's hobbies is drawing, cooking, bug-catching and play-fighting. * Melissa's favorite foods is crimson rolls and chicken nuggets. * Melissa's favorite vehicle is a air skateboard. Gallery giran_satan___dragon_ball_z_oc_by_rubymontez-d4rf7nw.jpg|Melissa's character design sheet i__m_not_a_baby__ok__by_rubymontez-d5blq5x.png|Melissa with her sensitive grumpy face being a crybaby with aunt Videl __she__s_my_lil___sister____giran___by_rubymontez-d539g75.jpg|Melissa is introduced with her aunt Videl and her father, Jimmy to Gohan and Goten __she__s_my_lil___sister____giran___by_rubymon-1.jpg|Melissa Satan, as 6-years-old child and oldest daughter of Jimmy and Kayla giran_and_goten_by_yoshi_silver_flower-d5egl9j-1.png|Melissa meets Gohan and Goten with her aunt Videl __nuu__sis__i_want_to_go____by_rubymontez-d553jho.png|Melissa begs her aunt going with her to Gohan's house __so_that__s_the_ki______by_rubymontez-d548z6j-1.png|Melissa watch Gohan and Videl to control her Ki energy to flying training __it_was_nice_to_meet_you___by_rubymontez-d570qaw-1.png|Melissa meets Trunks and Goten in the Martial Arts Tournament with their friends and families cbe3b122b8951b55272272af328e10ee-d526gy0-1.jpg|Melissa took a little nap on the ground with her surrogate older brother and brother in law sleep dragon_ball_giran_and_satomi___by_rubymontez__-1.jpg|Melissa training with her mother __i__m_still_your_daughter__your_still_my_dad_-1.png|Melissa Satan was love hug her paternal grandfather, Mr. Satan __uhm______hi_______by_rubymontez-d5762nz-2.png|Melissa meets Trunks and Goten in the Junior Division 25th World Martial Arts Tournament __i_won__t_lose_this_fight____by_rubymontez-d5-1.png|Melissa vs. Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) __thanks____thanks_for_being_my_friend_______by_rubymontez-d57qpay.png|Melissa with her happily bright smile face being saved by Goku and Vegeta from Super Buu _random_comic_page__it_was_my_fault____by_ruby-1.jpg|Melissa apologized to Trunks and Goten to_rubymontez_by_voonyaoteck23-d5azkgc-1.jpg|Melissa flying away with Gohan, Trunks and Goten and others in the sky giran_and_goten___dancing_together_by_rubymont-1.jpg|Melissa dancing with Trunks giran_satan___sparring_time__by_criaturitamarvada-d6bv4q7.png|Melissa Satan as 16-years-old tomboy teenager in the end of Dragon Ball Z teen_giran__3_by_rubymontez-d58huqh.png|Melissa is now a tomboy teenager with a new haircut: short shoulder-length hairstyle __ten_million_fireflies___by_rubymontez-d5alohr-1.png|Melissa with Trunks 1_by_veronicalune93-d5ju422-1.jpg|Melissa is falling in love with Trunks __gift___ninjago_buddehs__by_rubymontez-d5d2z2j-1.png|Melissa is now an adult with her waist-length hairstyle in Dragon Ball GT ga____my_cover_girl__by_anniehjr-d5oar91-1.png|Melissa tells Trunks that she's loved him giran_kissing_me_____________by_watchanime-d54-1.png|Melissa kiss her mother's cheek for love sleepyheads__by_rubymontez-d596hml-1.png|Sleepily Melissa Melissa is a SSJ to fight Super Buu.png|Melissa goes to Super Saiyan Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Siblings Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Mothers Category:Gohan's Friends Category:Dragon Ball Z video games Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Super Saiyan Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Son Family Category:Brief family